Left Alone
by Harry-Plum-Buffy-Fanatic
Summary: He was just like an imaginery friend, Harry was the only one to see him, when all of a sudden he leaves. not mine


A young woman with long red hair was sitting in the living room of her home with her husband and son. They had went into hiding a few months ago. The Dark Lord was after them. Her husband, their frineds, and herself had fought him three times and always came out on top. Her son stood on his legs and began to try and walk to his dad.

" Come on son, That's my boy. Little further." his dad egged him on.

The red head woman looked at her son and knew that she would do anything for him. She walked into the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee. She had just walked back into the living when a knock came at the door. Her husband passed their 13 month old son to her. As he walked to the door he pulled his wand out. A sinking feeling set into the pit of her stomach as she held her son to her. Her husband stopped and looked at her. He turned back to the door just in time to see a light come throught the key hole. The door swung open and there stood Lord Voldermort. Her husband turned towards her

" Lily it's him. Take Harry and run.. Go I'll hold him off." She looked at her husband and said the only thing that she could think of.

" I love you James." She said running up the stairs to her sons nursey.

" I love you too Lils'." James Potter whispered to his wifes back.

He turned around. Standing up straight backed, he faced his death with defiance and pride shining in his brown eyes. He looked into Voldermorts disfigured face and raised his wand in a defensive position.

" I wont let you take him. You will have to kill me first Tom." James Potter said, thoughts of his wife, Lily, their son, Harry, His best mates Sirius, Remus and Peter. Peter, the face of the small boy he saved from Slytherins popped into his head. It was the same person who had betrayed him. Betrayed his family to the one person they all hated the most in the world.

" That wont be a problem Potter. You know you do not have to die." Voldermort sneered at him

" Our line will out last yours Tom. You may be the heir of Slytherin you old fool, But I and my son are the heirs of Gryffindor. Do not ask me to join your side. My son will out last you. One day he will due you in and I will watch with pride in my eyes." James said unknowingly speaking of the power his son had against the man in front of him.

" Pride, Love. Just like Dumbledore to install those things in you. They do not exist you fool. I will prove that now. Good bye James Potter. Avada Kedavra." Voldermort yelled pointing his wand at James Potter's heart.

Images of his time at Hogwarts, Of Messers Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Of the times after Hogwarts. His training to become an Auror with Sirius, his asking Lily to marry him, their wedding day and seeing Lily walk down the isle. The night when Lily told him she was pregnant, the night Harry was born. just five hours previous to this moment when Sirius went home, promising to check up on Mooney and Peter. Peter it all came down to that little rat. They should have known. His last thought was of Sirius, Remus, Lily and Harry.

Voldermort made his way up the stairs after watching James Potter die. He made his way to the boys nusrey and blew the door open. Walking in he saw Lily Potter set the boy into his crib. She had her wand out. Did she mean to fight him. He snarled at her. Looking behind her to the boy. So that was to be his down fall. He looked at the woman. So much like her husband. She stood straight back and proud. A look of utter defiance and unwavering loyalty towards her now dead husband and her soon to be dead son.

" Stand aside girl. You do not have to die. Just give me the boy and you may go." Voldermort demanded.

" Never. Take me instead. He is just a little boy. Leave him alone. Please take me instead?" The girl begged for her sons life.

" Give me the boy!" Voldermort yelled

" Never Tom." Lily Potter yelled back.

" Very well mudblood. Die just like your blood traitor of a husband." Voldermort said to the twenty one year old woman " Avada Kedavra!" he yelled

Lily Potter's body fell liflessly to the ground. Voldermort looked at the boy. stepping over the body of his mother. He approached young Harry Potter. Looking down at the boy he saw the same eyes he had been looking into moments before.

" So young Harry you are to be my down fall. Where are your great protectors now? No one will save you Harry. It is time for you to join your blood traitor of a father and your mudblood of a mother baby Potter. Avada Kedavra." Voldermort yelled one last time.

He watched as the light headed towards to boys head. The boy looked at him and sat up a little straighter. Voldermort watched as the light rebounded off the boys head and came straight at him. Tears made their way down Harry's face. The light hit Tom and his soul fled. He knew now why the father was proud. He had a very magical son. After all no one not even Dumbledore could kill him. But a boy not even two had done what others only hoped to do. His newest servant the traitor Pettigrew walked into the burning house. Stepping over the body of James Potter, his once best friend he walked up the stairs. Going into the nursey of Harry Potter Peter saw the boy crawl out of the broken crib and curl up to his mother. Peter looked at the body of Lily Potter and remembered how nice she had always been to him. He picked up his masters wand and fled. Minutes later a motorbike rumbled to a stop at the curb. A handsome looking man with hair falling elequently into his eyes got off the bike and ran into the burning house. He rushed to his friends side and shook his body. He called out to his friend. When James did not answer Sirius howled out his rage. At the sound of the howl. Harry called out to his god father the only way he knew how. Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. Sirius quickly pulled the body of the man he affectionatly called Prongs out of the house. When he was about to run back in he looked at the curb. Seeing a man there he called out to the man

" Sir, I need you help. My friend Lily is still inside along with her son. I need you to come and get Lily out for me." Sirius called to the man

Richard Creevey, a muggle photographer ran forward." Where are they?" He asked

" Upstairs come on." Sirius said running once more into the burning building.

Sirius ran up the stairs and into the nursrey. He picked up the body of Lily Potter and set her in to the other mans arms. He then picked up his godson and together the men ran from the house. When they got out side. Sirius watched the home of his friends fall down. After falling down beside the bodies of his friends Sirius promised them that he would go after the traitor. When a giant of a man showed up Sirius passed Harry to him.

" Take my bike. I wont be needing it any more. Tell Dumbledore never to trust the rat." With that Sirius Black turned and walked off down the street. After making sure he was out of sight of the muggles he pulled out his wand and dis-apparated. He searched for Peter. When he found him Peter was walking down a street on his way home.

" Peter. How could you." Sirius yelled at his one time friend

" How could I Sirius. How could you betray James and Lily. They were your friends Sirius. They were your friends and you betrayed them." Peter said blaming Sirius

Sirius was about to pull out his wand but before he could Peter blew up the street and blew off his own finger. Sirius watched immoblized as a rat he had seen many times before ran down the sewer drain. At that point Sirius knew that he had been bested by a man who had always rode on Remus', James' and His own shirt tails. He had been beat by none other then Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew. He did the only thing he could. He threw back is head and laughed. Minutes later he was carted off to Azkaban with out a trial for the murders of James and Lily Potter, and Peter Pettigrew.

Two days later at the funeral of James and Lily Potter Remus Lupin sat were the family was suppose to sit. Petunia Dursley had bundled both Harry and her own son Dudley up and came. She had passed Harry to Remus and sat on the other side of the two coffins. Harry looked at the grave of his parents and silent tears ran down his cheeks. He had seen them at the wake earlier that morning. He had seen his mmmy and daddy. He had looked at his Uncle Mooney and Uncle Mooney told him that mommy and daddy were gone. Petunia sat alone. Lily's and James' friends were all around her. She looked at the wooden box that held her sister and brother- in -law and decided that there and then that there was to be no more witches and wizards in her family. After the funeral she let James' friend Remus say good bye. She took the kids and went home to her normal life.

Remus Lupin watched as his nephew was taken from him by his aunt. He went to Azkaban. He was let in to see the traitor. He walked up to the cell and saw his friend with silent tears running down his face. Sirius Black looked over at his cell door and saw his friend in a suit. Sirius knew where Remus had just come from. He saw the front of the suit bunched up, and knew that he had held Harry and Harry had had to be pried off of him.

" How was it Mooney?" Sirius asked

" You don't get to ask that Sirius or call me that name." Remus told the prisioner of Azkaban.

" You will always be Mooney to me. I hope you understand one thing Mooney, that dogs are very loyal to their friends well rats will turn on you to protect themselves. How was it Mooney?" Sirius asked again

" It was beautiful. Harry was there. Petunia brought him and sat where Lils' family was to sit. I sat in for James with and empty chair on either side. One was for you Padfoot and the other for Wormtail." Remus told his friend

" I'm sorry Mooney. You are now all alone. With James gone and I in here. You will have to stay locked up some where. I know how much you hate that." Sirius said to his friend

" Why Pads?" Mooney asked his friend " Why did you do it. We were happy I thought fighting against him."

" We were. When I get out Mooney I want you to know that the rat will die. I will prove to you that I am innocent. It wasn't me." Padfoot told his only friend left.

" I don't want to hear it Padfoot. You lost all my trust the night you sold James and Lily to Voldermort." Mooney said glaring at Padfoot and walking away

" Mooney. I want you to know that we never thought the traitor to be you. We thought it was someone who knew our plans but wasn't so close. We switched at the last minute Mooney. I hope one day you understand. Hey Mooney watch out for Harry. I know what the Durleys will do to him." Sirius said before walking back to the small window in his cell and Mooney turned his back on his friend and walked out of Azkaban.

He did what Sirius had asked. Late at night he would enter the Durleys house and look in on Harry. He was sad that after he turned five they put him in the cupboard. Everynight Remus would heal what was left of his bruises. Once and only once Harry woke. It was his sixth birthday and Remus was leaving him a toy gryffin to go with his toy lion that he hid from the Durleys. Harry woke.

" Who are you?" Harry calmly asked Remus

" I am a friend." Remus answered

" I don't have any firends mister." Harry spoke once more

" Yes you do Harry. I have known you since the day you were born. I was a friend of your parents and I am a friend of your." Remus answered his nephew

" How did you know me and my parents?" Harry asked

" Harry if you ever see me again. I want you to call me Uncle Mooney. But you have to keep it a secert form you Aunt, Uncle and cousin. Okay?" Remus asked

" Okay Uncle Mooney. Were you my dad's brother?" Harry asked

"... Yes Harry... I was." Remus said before getting Harry to go back to sleep and kissing his forehead like he used to " Good night cub. Prongs and Lily Flower are always looking down on you. Goodnight and goodbye young master Gryffindor. " Remus whispered.

That had been his last visist for awhile. He started to watch from afar. He would follow Harry to school everyday to make sure he got there okay. He would come back at 3:30 and follow him home again. He saw his friend's son grow to be an obiedant child who would one day be able to live on his own and survive with out a problem. One day Remus had been lost in thought when Harry had walked by him. Harry with out thinking so lost in his own thought automatically said " Hi Uncle Mooney." Before caring on

Remus had been shocked and had stayed further away. Until one day he didn't follow Harry anymore. Harry had been use to the familiar presence around him. Almost as if it was protecting him. When the presence disappeared Harry became more closed off and distance. Harry would find out years later who the presence that was there for most of his childhood was.


End file.
